Stories: Full House
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & BoltBlizard Plot After a recent villain attack has wrecked the city again, several members of the gang discover that their houses have been destroyed in the process. Finding their friends in need, Red Fork and Blue Ocean decide to let their friends stay with them until the ohter houses are rebuilt. But with a house this full, things might get crazier than planned. Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Black Gem * Dark Shadow * Opposite Blast * Electra * Scorch * Blade * Neptune * Nepgear * Ib * Beta * Cirno Note: If you wish to join this story, please consult Redfork2000. Story It's a regular morning in Echo Creek. People doing their daily tasks, birds flying around, and villains attacking the city. * Bright Spark: *''Driving a airship* You'll never stop me, fools! * Red Fork: That's what you think, Bright Spark! ''Bright Spark's airship shoots lasers at Red Fork. However, the red unicorn dodges the lasers with great agility, and continues chasing the machine. * Blue Ocean: Hey, need any help, Red Fork? * Red Fork: *''playful tone* What took you so long? * Blue Ocean: I was developing this! *''shows Red Fork a weird looking gadget* * Red Fork: Huh? What's that? * Blue Ocean: Just watch and see! Blue Ocean uses his gadget to shoot a beam at Bright Spark's airship. When it impacts the airship, suddenly all the metal in Bright Spark's airship is getting rusty. The airship begins to malfunction. * Bright Spark: What? No! * Red Fork: I guess you plans are getting rusty, Bright Spark. * Blue Ocean: Thanks to the Rustgun-3000, I can cause any of Bright Spark's machines of destruction to get rusty in seconds! * Bright Spark: No way! I can't believe this! Bright Spark presses the eject button, causing him to be ejected from the airship before it crashes into several buildings. * Bright Spark: I'll get you yet, Red Crystals! * Red Fork: Come on, Bright Spark. You know you can't win! Bright Spark escapes, and his airship explodes, destroying several other buildings that were surrounding it. * Red Fork: Well, I guess our job is done here. * Blue Ocean: Yeah. What do we do about the destroyed buildings, though? * Red Fork: The repair team should be able to get working on it. Meanwhile let's... As Red Fork began to walk away, he sees a group of people, worried. * Red Fork: Uh... what's the matter? * Blast: My house! It's gone! * Alice: Same here. At least my dad is working in another city now. Otherwise, I'd probably be grounded again. * Blast: Really? * Alice: *''shrugs*'' * Tommy: My house was destroyed too. Dark Shadow and Black Gem come along. * Dark Shadow: Our base! What happened to it? * Red Fork: Uh... I can explain... * Dark Shadow: You did it!? * Black Gem: Dark Shadow, calm down. * Dark Shadow: Red Fork? * Red Fork: Hey, calm down, Dark Shadow. * Blue Ocean: Basically, Bright Spark was attacking the city, and we stopped him. But his airship ended up crashing into some buildings, destroying them. * Dark Shadow: *''closes his eyes, trying to stay calm* Ok... what do we do now? * Black Gem: That base was also our home. * Blue Ocean: Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a solution that works for everyone. ''While the ponies talk, some others come as well, seeing that their homes have been destroyed as well. *Neptune: So much for that house. *Nepgear: Yeah... Uh... So much for the house is right... *Beta: What good is a house? Before judging - remember I'm someone who- *Neptune: Lived in leftovers? *Beta: ...Well, sort of - *Ib: *sobbing* I hate missing home... That's twice... *Cirno: ...Well, uh. How do we counter this problem? Our houses are gone, so... *Nepgear: And building new ones... Ain't cheap... *Neptune: I got it! We'll hack the story-! *whacked by a plant boxing glove* *Ib: Cheater... *Neptune: *broken sounds* I'm OK! *Beta: Point still stands - you guys don't even have houses. And mine (albeit not a house) is buried under rubble. Now what do we do? *Neptune: Follow the plot device! I'm sure there will be one somewhere! *Nepgear: Someone stop her... *Cirno: ...Yeah, can we just sort this out 'now'? *Beta: Yeah, and notice the 'others' staring at us? *Neptune: (stupid noises, looks to said others) ...Sup, fellas! *Red Fork: Oh my, I guess things are much worse than I realized. *Blast: What do we do now? *Blue Ocean: Red Fork, I've got an idea. How about we let them stay in our house? That way they'll have a place to live until the construction team rebuilds their houses. *Red Fork: No, that would never work... Wait a moment. I've got an idea! *Blue Ocean: Yeah? *Red Fork: You guys can stay in our house! That way you'll have a place to live until the construction team rebuilds your houses. *Blue Ocean: *''sarcasm''* Of course, why didn't I think about it before? *Red Fork: Come on Blue Ocean, who's the brains of this team? *Blue Ocean: Uh... *Red Fork: My point exactly. Come on guys, we'll let you stay at our place. *Blast: Are you sure? *Alice: We're a lot of people. *Red Fork: Don't worry. Our house is pretty big. Surely we'll find a way to make it work. *Dark Shadow: I guess we don't have any alternatives... *Neptune: Not like there was an alternative. *Nepgear: Agreed. As dumb as this sounds, we never really had a second option. And again, as dumb as 'this' sounds too, how are we actually going to cope in the same house? Some things will conflict, and many people will have to- oh no... *Beta: Yeah... Sharing and patience for certain rooms... *sigha* Sounds complicated. *Nepgear: Right. And because each one of us has their own way of 'doing things'... *Ib: Right.. Things will get complicated in some sort of arrangements... Things are gonna get... complicated... *Cirno: Not only the rooms problem, there will be a problem with the food supply... *Blue Ocean: Well, the food supply has been a problem ever since Red Fork exists in a house. *Nepgear ...Again, not like we have a choice. I'm just hoping this turns out manageable. *Neptune: Heck, what could go wrong? *Ib: ...Let's do it. *Black Gem: Agreed. Let's give it a try. *Blade: Let's go. *Red Fork: Follow me, guys! Red Fork & Blue Ocean lead everyone to their house. * Blue Ocean: This is the place, guys! * Neptune: Hey, at least it's a house that hasn't fallen apart! * Beta: Ey. Offence to me, AND to them. * Ib: Are you guys gonna be at each other's throats already? This is sort of a mid-life crisis here... * Cirno: Right. Get in, settle in, and hope this ends soon! No offence. * Nepgear: Well... Good luck to all of us... Famous last words, just you wait. * Red Fork: Well, let's see... our house has three bedrooms. My bedroom, Blue Ocean's bedroom, and that extra bedroom we use in case anyone from my family decides to visit. * Blue Ocean: Three bedroom won't be enough. * Red Fork: Well, I guess we could use the attic as an extra room. We'd only have to clean it up. * Blue Ocean: So, I guess we'll have to see how to fit everyone and their beds into four bedrooms. * Red Fork: Yeah. * Beta: That sounds... challenging. Hold on, how many of us are there? * Ib: With 4 rooms and at least 10+ of us, I think 15/16, we've got our work cut out for us... But before we even get room number four, we need to actually clear it up. * Nepgear: Right. Not it! * Red Fork: Well, let's see, we've got Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass, Blast, Alice, Tommy, Dark Shadow, Black Gem, Neptune, Nepgear, Ib, Beta, Cirno and me. We've got to fit everyone in four rooms. Suddenly, Opposite Blast, Electra, Scorch and Blade arrive. * Blue Ocean: What!? * Opposite Blast: Our base went down as well. We'll have to stay with you guys. * Red Fork: Ok... * Opposite Blast: We four will take the attic. See ya guys. *''Opposite Blast, Electra, Scorch and Blade go into the attic*'' * Red Fork: Ok, that leaves three rooms for the rest of us. * Nepgear: I count 13 - so, one room will have more people in it - which room is more spacious, anyway? * Red Fork: That would be my room. So five people there, and four people in each other room. * Nepgear: Well, I guess we should try planning that out. As in, who should go where, considering the group we have? * Red Fork: Blue Ocean should be with me. * Blast: Tommy and me too! * Red Fork: That's four. * Alice: I think I could share room with Lemon Glass, Neptune and Nepgear. * Red Fork: Ok. * Black Gem: So... that would leave me and Dark Shadow to share a room with Ib, Beta and Cirno? * Red Fork: I guess so. * Dark Shadow: I'm not sure of this any more. * Black Gem: I know you don't like crowds, but please, give it a shot. * Dark Shadow: Fine... * Black Gem: Then it's settled! * Neptune: Yep, yep! Fine by me! * Nepgear: You said it! * Beta: As much as I'm not sure how I'll put up with the fairy, eh, alright. * Cirno: Ey. Deal with it- *punched* * Beta: Later. * Ib: ...Here we go again? * Lemon Glass: Can we please get along? * Dark Shadow: Whatever... * Red Fork: Well, you can go ahead and make yourselves comfortable in your respective rooms. We'll try to make this work out, ok everyone? * Nepgear: You heard him, people! Let's make this work! * Black Gem: Let's give it a try, then. Everyone goes to their respective rooms, and try to make themselves comfortable. Neptune, Nepgear, Alice and Lemon Glass walk into their room, which used to be Blue Ocean's room. It's a medium room, with walls painted in different tones of blue, and it has a computer, a medium bed, and a few other things. * Alice: Ok... we'll have to figure out how we're going to all fit into this room. * Neptune: There should be enough room in here, at least! * Nepgear: Dibs on the computer! *goes silent* ...Well, first on it. *chuckles* * Neptune: Hey, wait your turn. Main characters first! * Nepgear: *silences Neptune* Main characters or not, we all have access to it. * Alice: Nepgear does have a point, I'll admit. * Lemon Glass: Let's try to get along. * Nepgear: Agreed. Take THAT, sis! * Neptune: D'oh! * Nepgear: Can we actually get things sorted in here, now? * Lemon Glass: Well, there's only one bed here. Unless we're all going to sleep in the same bed, we should probably see if we can get more beds. * Alice: Well... there might be some spare beds in the attic. * Lemon Glass: You think? * Alice: Well, Red Fork and Blue Ocean have all kind of wacky things in there. They'll probably have beds too. * Neptune: I'll check - and I hope I don't get a face full of hurt just for going up into the attic. Heh. * Nepgear: You do that. * Alice: Good luck with those guys in the attic. *''Neptune leaves''* * Lemon Glass: Let's hope she returns safely. Neptune goes up into the attic, where Opposite Blast and his crew are making themselves comfortable. Opposite Blast is punching a punch bag, Electra is using her laptop, Blade is practicing his aim by tossing cutting blades at an image of Blast, and Scorch is asleep on a bed. *Neptune: *thinking: OK, there should be a bed in here somewhere. A spare one. I just need to snatch it without them seeing! Metal Gear skills, don't fail me now!* Neptune looks around the room, and sees a few beds near the area where Scorch is sleeping. *Neptune: *thinking: Score! Now to try and grab one, and then I can get the heck out of this wacky attic!* Neptune walks towards the spare beds to get one, while everyone in Opposite Blast's team are doing their own things, not paying attention. Neptune manages to sneak past them, and is about to reach the spare beds, but suddenly, while she sneaks her way across the wooden floor, one of the wooden planks she steps on creaks. The noise wakes up Scorch. His hair turns into flames as he wakes up. * Scorch: What was that!? Fire! * Neptune: *gulps, grabs a spare bed, and makes an attempt to bolt out without being seen* * Scorch: Fire! *''shoots a fire blast at Neptune*'' * Opposite Blast: In the name of Dark J, what's going on here? * Scorch: Fire! *''points at Neptune*'' * Opposite Blast: Hey! What are you doing here!? *''chases after her*'' * Neptune: Aw, rats. Welp. Plan B. *makes a sword barrier to block her from being chased and heads back to the room where the others were* I got it, but... I think we've got a problem... *chuckles* * Nepgear: They saw you, didn't they. * Neptune: Eeeeyup. * Alice: Oh no... that can't be good. Suddenly, the door is chopped in half by a large cutting blade. * Blade: Cutting 'em up! * Opposite Blast: Now, what were you doing in our room!? * Scorch: Fire! * Opposite Blast: *''facepalm* Scorch, I'm pretty sure she wasn't making a fire. * Scorch: *''shrugs* * Opposite Blast: Now seriously, what were you up to? * Neptune: Hey, we were lacking one, alright? So 'someone' thought it would be a good idea to go up into thee attic and grab one! *glares at them fiercly with purple flames in her eyes* And you know, I didn't actually intend to disturb you, but you attacked me, so I think it's my turn- *bashed by Nepgear* * Nepgear: What she means to say is that she didn't mean to disturb you - she only intended to grab a spare bed from the attic and come right back. Alas... * Opposite Blast: *''looks angry*'' So all you wanted was a spare bed!? A spare bed!? * Alice: Uh... yes? * Opposite Blast: Well... *''smiles* Why didn't you say so? We would've given you one. There's way too many beds in there. * Nepgear: Well, to be fair, given the impression you bunch give off...? * Opposite Blast: What did you say!? *''stares angrily* * Blade: Hehe, it's ok. We are technically ex villains, after all. * Scorch: Fire! * Blade: Well, if you need anything else, you can ask me or Electra. Not Scorch or Opposite Blast though, they're still getting used to the whole "be nice" thing. * Scorch: Fire! * Blade: Uh... see ya! *''the four teens go back to the attic*'' * Alice: Phew, that was close! * Nepgear: OK, for as long as this lasts, let's 'ask' them next time. * Neptune: What's that? Ah. Yeah, sure. *broken noises* * Nepgear: ...How's the other group coping, anyway? * Alice: I hope they're having better luck than us. Ib, Beta, Cirno, Black Gem and Dark Shadow are making themselves comfortable in Red Fork's room. It's a large room, with a few videogame consoles, a laptop, a bookcase, and the walls are painted in red. * Black Gem: Ugh! This red color is hideous! I'll have to repaint this place! * Dark Shadow: Are you serious? * Black Gem: Of course I am! After all, we all know that purple is the trend these days, right? *''crickets sounds* Come on! * Dark Shadow: Black Gem, no one cares what's trending now. * Black Gem: I do! And I say I'll paint this room in purple! * Dark Shadow: Whatever. Just leave me alone. *''grabs a book from the bookcase, and sits to read.* * Beta: I'll paint your 'throat' purple if you're not careful. * Ib: *grabs a book, shoves it into Beta's face before taking it back and reading it* * Beta: ...The heck was that for? * Ib: I dunno. * Black Gem: Well, time to start painting. * Dark Shadow: Hey, instead of worrying about the color of the walls, why don't we think about what we're going to do with only one bed in this room? * Cirno: ...Good question. * Ib: Well, makeshift ones are possible, but makeshift beds aren't exactly... durable... * Black Gem: Do you think Red Fork and Blue Ocean might have spare beds in the attic? * Dark Shadow: I'll go check. *''walks towards the attic*'' * Ib: *''just lies back, continuing to read undisturbed''* * Beta: *''watching over her shoulder, but then looks away, and back again, and then just moves away''* * Cirno: *''just laughing at that short moment''* Suddenly, they hear noise up in the attic. * ???: Hey! * ???: Hey! * ???: Hey what!? * ???: What are you doing here!? * ???: My business. You should take care of your own. * ???: Oh yeah! Take this, smart guy! Black Gem, Ib, Beta and Cirno hear a fight happening in the attic. * Black Gem: Looks like Dark Shadow made a friend. *''starts painting*'' * Ib: If friend is an understatement, probably. The fight in the attic continues. * ???: Aagh! * ???: You have no idea who you're up against. A few hits are heard, along with cutting blades, fire blasts, electric blasts, and magic explosions. * Blue Ocean: *''his voive is heard from the other room* Hey, keep it down up there! * Beta: To be honest, I'm getting quite sick of it, too. ''Finally, the fight in the attic ends. * ???: Agh! Why you... * ???: You should thank me for letting you live. Dark Shadow returns to the room with two spare beds. He looks slightly hurt, but nothing too serious. * Black Gem: How did it go? * Dark Shadow: That troublesome bunch won't mess with me again. Here are the two beds. * Black Gem: Wait... you literally beated them all up? * Dark Shadow: Yes, what about it? * Beta: That's... one way to do it. * Ib: I would honestly be interested in questioning 'why' beat them up, but what do I know... * Dark Shadow: Simply put, that's the only way Opposite Blast and his gang will respect anyone. * Black Gem: If you say so... * Dark Shadow: Well, here are the two beds I got from the attic. * Black Gem: And we had one before, so now we have three beds. How should we arrange ourselves? * Dark Shadow: I take one bed for myself. You four figure out how to fit in the other two beds. *''lies on a bed to read*'' * Beta: Hm... *looks to Cirno, having an idea* * Cirno: Ey, what are you- *Beta made Cirno freeze herself* * Beta: One down. * Ib: ...What. * Black Gem: So, who's going to sleep where? (Under Construction) Category:Stories